? (Nena album)
| recorded = October–December 1983 | studio = Spliff Studio, West Berlin A&R Studios, New York City | genre = Neue Deutsche Welle, pop rock, pop | length = | language = German | label = CBS | producer = Reinhold Heil, Manfred Praeker | prev_title = Nena | prev_year = 1983 | next_title = 99 Luftballons | next_year = 1984 | misc = ) | Single 1 date = 1983 | Single 2 = | Single 2 date = 1984 | Single 3 = | Single 3 date = 1984 }} }} }} ? ( ) (German for "Question mark") is the second album by German pop rock band Nena and the third studio album to feature its lead singer, Gabriele "Nena" Kerner. It was released on 27 January 1984, just a few months before the band's first international album , which contains songs from their debut album ''Nena (1983) and this album, some of them re-recorded with English lyrics. Like its self-titled predecessor, this album was produced by Reinhold Heil and Manne Praeker of Spliff. Title track The album's title track was co-written by Nena and the band's keyboard player Jörn-Uwe Fahrenkrog-Petersen. It reached 3}} in the German charts in 1983. The lyrics written by Nena comprise the thoughts of someone racked by indecisiveness ("Today I'm coming, today I'm also going... Perhaps I'll stay, yesterday that wasn't for me, today I need endless love") but still adamant that they know what's best for them ("No-one can tell me what is best... and who is best... because I know exactly"). The song is a mainstay of Nena's live concerts and seems to be particularly popular with female fans although it is not uncommon for Nena to interrupt her performance of the song, apparently to laugh at the absurdity of the lyrics.See "Made in Germany Live" 2009 DVD In the middle of the version recorded for the 2004 album Nena Live Nena she says, "I felt so small when I wrote this". Like most of the band's greatest hits, was anglicised for the international album and then updated for the ''Nena feat. Nena album, which reignited Nena's solo career in 2002. Track listing Side A contains tracks 1 to 6 and Side B contains tracks 7 to 12. Personnel Credits adapted from Allmusic and Discogs. Nena *Nena Kerner – main vocals, arrangement *Jörn-Uwe Fahrenkrog-Petersen – keyboard, backing vocals, lead vocals on track 3 *Carlo Karges – guitar, backing vocals *Jürgen Dehmel – bass *Rolf Brendel – drums, percussion "? (Fragezeichen)" and "Lass mich dein Pirat sein" *David Sanborn – saxophone *Ollie Cotton – engineering *Stanley Wallace – engineering Technical personnel *Imre Sereg – engineering (on all tracks, except "? (Fragezeichen)" and "Lass mich dein Pirat sein") *Manfred "Manne" Praeker – production *Reinhold Heil – engineer (on all tracks, except "? (Fragezeichen)" and "Lass mich dein Pirat sein"), production *Jim Rakete – cover design *Roman Stolz – cover design *Rico Sonderegger – mastering Charts Certifications Release history References External links *[http://www.nena.de/de/discografie/fragezeichen ''? (Fragezeichen)] at the official Nena website * *Lyrics from this album at LyricWiki Category:1984 albums Category:Nena albums Category:CBS Records albums Category:German-language albums Category:Albums produced by Reinhold Heil